


Day 2: Huddling for warmth

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arris gets cold easy ok?, Car Sex, Car breaking down, Caring Letho, Cuddling & Snuggling, December prompt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Scarring Brothers, Snow, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, winter prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Day two of the Witcher Winter Prompts!
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Day 2: Huddling for warmth

The screeching of the engine as it tried starting made Letho frown, turning the key in the ignition again, listening to it sputter. Slamming his hand against the wheel after the fifth attempt, Letho looked over to his husband and smiled sympathetically at the smaller man.

“I’m sorry, Arris. I know you wanted to get home quickly,” Letho said apologetically. Arris waved his hand about before shoving his fingers between his thighs.

“It’s alright, love, but I do recommend we finally get a new vehicle for winters?” Arris teased and Letho laughed, leaning over and giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Let me go see if I can’t find what’s going on, maybe I can fix it,” Letho said softly, making Arris frown.

“Oh, please don’t. It’s storming out there so hard you could barely see the road,” Arris whined, making Letho chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Then let me call my brothers, see if they can come help.” Letho pulled out his cellphone. “Why don’t you crawl into the backseat? I will need to turn off everything to keep as much battery for the lights,” Arris groaned, making Letho smile and lean over to kiss his cheek softly. “I need to grab something from the trunk, I’ll be but a moment,” he said and slipped out of the front seat while Arris began to climb his way to the backseat easily.

Arris could hear Letho’s voice muffled under the winds of the storm outside, his husband had pulled the keys from the ignition before slipping out, and huddled into a small ball while trying to pull his jacket around himself tighter. It didn’t take long for Letho to pull open the backseat door across from Arris and slide his way in with a heavy grunt, shaking off snow from his jacket.

“Serrit says he and Auckes will be here as soon as they are able. With the snow this heavy, I doubt it will be anytime soon,” Letho said making Arris groan, a full-body shiver raking his body. Letho chuckled softly and shook out a large fabric, unfolding it and throwing it around Arris’s shoulders. Arris vaguely recognized it as a throw blanket just as Letho grabbed the edges and pulled him towards his chest, cuddling in close to one another. 

Letho tucked Arris’s head under his chin, trailing his hands across his husband's arms and torso, rubbing heat back into the smaller man. He felt guilty, in a way, he had pleaded that Arris join him at his work gathering, a festivity to celebrate one of the higherups getting engaged. Now here they were, stranded on the side of the road in the middle of a snowstorm, with a broken down piece of shit of a car… He really needed to get a new one. He looked down when Arris shivered again, despite the blanket. 

“Here, let me just…” Letho trailed off, leaning back and removing his jacket, then Arris’s, and wiggled himself under the large blanket. It was large enough to wrap around both of them, but Letho still pulled Arris into his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller man while he tucked himself as close to Letho as he possibly could, trying to leach the heat from his body.

“How are you so fucking warm?” Arris mumbled, making Letho chuckle. 

“I’ve been told I run hot,” Letho said against Arris’ hair and the man wiggled in closer, snaking his hands under Letho’s shirt. The larger man jumped at the cold fingers brushing his skin, smiling as they quickly warmed while roaming across his lower back. 

An unknown amount of time passed, Letho holding his husband close while Arris nuzzled as close to him. They ended up with Arris straddling Letho’s waist, his nose tucked in close against Letho’s neck, large arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close. Arris still shivered every now and then, but less, and each time Letho rubbed warmth into his arms and back. 

“Hmmm, I have an idea for how things could get... Warmer,” Letho spoke quietly, making Arris lift his head and stare at him in confusion. Letho smirked, gripping Arris’s waist and teasingly pushed his hips against his husbands, making Arris squeak in surprise. A deep blush spreading across his cheeks. 

~~~~~~~~

Serrit and Auckes kept their eyes on the road ahead, looking for any sign of headlights of another car. 

“There,” Auckes pointed across the dash, drawing Serrit’s eye to the bright glow of the lights reflecting off of the snow. 

“Shit, why was he even driving in this? He knows his car is utter shit,” Serrti growled under his breath.

“Wanted to show off his pretty boy to his coworkers, obviously,” Auckes smirked, making Serrit roll his eyes but grin. Serrit, being the one behind the wheel, drove just a little bit quicker and pulled to a stop near the car. “Smart, he turned everything off save the lights, saves the battery,” Serrit said offhandedly, pulling on his gloves. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on. Let’ get this over with, I would like to go back to my own warm bed, thank you,” Auckes groaned, jumping out of the car. Serrit laughed quietly, shaking his head as he followed his brother out. 

They called out for Letho, tried calling his phone, after another minute Auckes yelled out in frustration and grabbed hold of the backseat door, unaware of how foggy the windows looked, and ripped it open.

“Gods damnit, Letho! You can’t just expe-- Ahhh! Sweet mother of all that’s holy! Put your fucking pants back on!” Auckes screamed, covering his eyes. Serrit ran around the car, peeking in to see Letho covering his lower half with a jacket while Arris was wrapped entirely in a throw blanket. It didn’t take a genius to understand what Auckes had seen and suddenly Serrit was throwing his head back and laughing hard enough that tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Open the fucking hood, Letho,” Serrit walked around the car to the front, “you are lucky the storm died down, Auckes would have been back in the truck and trying to drive away.” 

“Little pussy needs to grow a pair,” Letho said from inside the car, making Arris chuckle and Auckes flip him a middle finger. 

“Can you not fight? This will go much faster if you both help, then you can get your pretty bird home, brother,” Serrit said, grinning as that made Letho move, the large man’s head popping out from the car as he pulled on his shirt, hopping as he did up his pants while walking in half laced boots.

Well… at least they found a good way to keep warm while they waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
